You Don't Know Me
by MaraJessie
Summary: Continuation of Frozen


You Don't Know Me  
Continuation of Frozen  
Characters: KW/KL; AL/JC  
Rated: PG 13 for mature elements  
"You Don't Know Me" Sung by: Jann Arden  
  
I do not own Abby, Carter, Kim, Kerry, or Luka; they belong to NBC. I am only writing this story because I enjoy watching the show. This is my first serious attempt at a fan fiction so please don't be too hard on me.  
  
If you haven't read Frozen…I suggest you do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  
  
John Carter was on his way into the ER the next morning. All of a sudden he felt a snowball hit his back.  
  
"That is for waking me up in the middle of the night." Abby's voice knocked John out of his daydream.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess I deserve that much." Carter responded cutely as he scooped up some snow in his gloves and threw it at Abby.   
  
Within minutes Abby was on the ground covered in snow. All of a sudden she looked at her watch.  
  
"Damn, we're going to be late. Come here and help me up."   
  
As Carter went to reach for Abby's hand, she yanked him into the snow beside her.   
  
"Haha, that's what you get." Abby said looking over at John, who was just staring at the magnificent beauty that was beside him. All of a sudden the doors to the ambulance bay and Luka's head stuck out.   
  
"Abby, come on. You're going to be late." Luka called.  
  
"Get over here and help me up then." Abby grinned as Luka rolled his eyes.   
  
This time when Abby was helped up she actually stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Carter. That was fun." Abby said as she helped John up and walked back towards Luka who put his arm around her as they walked back in the hospital. Carter just shook his head as he followed the two lovers.  
  
No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me  
  
"Randi, will you please call for a psych consult for exam 3?" Kerry exhaustedly told the whirlwind receptionist.  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. Weaver." Randi answered not really paying attention to her boss, but instead the telephone.  
  
"Randi? Why are you staring at the telephone?" Weaver impatiently called as she limped to curtain two.  
  
"Uh….nothing Dr. Weaver, what do you need?" Randi responded startled.  
  
"Psych consult…..exam three???"   
  
"Oh right. One psych consult coming right up."  
  
Another tiring day in the ER. Just what Kerry needed. That's when she remembered the deal with Kim. Turning around quickly and heading towards exam three Kerry had to smile. This is what thinking of Kim did to her and she liked it, Kerry thought as she smiled again.  
  
I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too  
  
"So Luka. What do you want to do tonight?" Abby asked suddenly.  
  
"Um….I don't know. What do you recommend?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned around and noticed that Abby wasn't standing behind him anymore, but rather racing towards a gurney that was on it's way through the ambulance bay doors.  
  
"What do we have?" Luka asked the paramedic as he rushed to join the crew.  
  
"Male. 16 year old. GSW to the head. Unconscious. BP is ( I don't know all the rest of the medical mumbo jumbo)."  
  
"What's his name?" Abby asked.  
  
"Ryan Lavertine."  
  
"Ryan….can you hear me? We're going to need to tube him….shit, he's coding." Abby looked at Luka.  
  
"Charge the paddles up to 250." Luka commanded. "On my call."  
  
"Are the parents here?" Abby asked.   
  
"Chairs." Haleh answered.  
  
Abby walked out into the waiting area where many eager faces looked up at her.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Lavertine?" Abby called out. An older gentleman in the far corner stood up and walked towards her.   
  
"I'm Ryan's grandfather. His mother just went to use the phone. Is Ryan alright?" The worried man's eyes begged for an answer.  
  
"Let's wait til his parents come back to discuss this okay?" Right after the words came out of her mouth a middle age woman came walking towards her.   
  
"Ryan….is he okay??" The mother asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry….he had a major gun shot wound to his head. I'm afraid the bullet went straight through. There was nothing we could do to stop the bleeding."   
  
"Oh my god." The grandfather said sitting down while the mother started to sob in his arms. "We walked into the house at the moment Ryan pulled the trigger. If only we had gotten home sooner."  
  
"I know this may seem a little strange, but I think you should consider donating his organs."   
  
"What? How can you ask me to do that? He is my only son." The shocked mother cried.  
  
"Well, in case he doesn't survive….." Abby looked down at these people and realized she couldn't continue. She had given this speech dozens of times before. This was why she had wanted to be an OB/GYN. Abby closed her eyes and walked back towards the exam room.   
  
"Okay, let's call it." Luka said quietly.   
  
"Time of death: 10:38." Abby called out and followed Luka back to the main desk.  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me  
  
[Later That Day - Around 7 pm]  
  
"Hey Carter, Chuni and I are heading to Doc Magoo's for some dinner. Care to join us?" Haleh asked John at about five minutes to seven.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I still have some work to do around here, and then I'm heading home." Carter forced a grin and walked away.  
  
"Abby, c…c..can I talk to you for a sec. In private." Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, hold on." A few minutes later she joined Carter in the lounge.  
  
"Um…look, I really need to tell you something."   
  
"Shoot." Abby said turning around to face Carter.   
  
"Um…I think I ….I think I…..l…" Carter stuttered.  
  
All of a sudden, Luka came through the door.   
  
"Abby, come on, we're going to be late for the movie."   
  
"Okay, one minute." Abby looked back towards the door. "John, I'm sorry, can this wait til tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure. It's not really important anyways." Carter said looking at Luka. "Have fun."  
  
"Okay, bye Carter." Abby said as she took Luka's hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow Carter." Luka called as the door shut.  
  
Carter sighed as he watched the couple leave. That should be him that was getting to see her smile when he woke up. That should be him that got all of his kisses. Instead he was alone and he had never felt more alone than he did at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
